


Certainty

by Junker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard spends some time analyzing Zaeed while he’s between her legs. It’s basically PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

He stood in front of her. Just him. Skin. Scars. Tattoos. A ripped tank top. A pair of boxer-briefs. No weapons. No armour. No enemies or bullets between them. No biotic barriers or teammates. Just him.

Shifting his weight from one foot to another.

Nervous.

He scratched the back of his head.

“Shit Shepard.”

She sat on the bed. Cross-legged and naked. She hadn’t bothered to dress after showering. Her red curls were still damp.

Instead of taking in her body, he watched her grey eyes, searching for something. What was it?

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. He meant with him. Was she certain she wanted him.

The guy who was only here for the credits.

The idiot who took a paycheque to go on a suicide mission.

The asshole who survived a shot to the head.

She smiled softly and leaned forward to touch his hand. He stepped forward as she pulled him closer. They both had died. She died to save Joker. He died because he got in the way. Cerberus rebuilt her with credits and motive. He rebuilt himself with blood and hate. She admired him. She kissed his palm. A frown crossed his face. It was almost strange to see him like this. Uneasy. Vulnerable. She traced her fingers up his arm. She could see what scars were made before he got his tattoos and what ones happened afterwards, splitting up the geometric designs with pale, sunken flesh.

Uncrossing and spreading her legs, she gently touched his hips to lead him against her. He cupped her cheeks in his hands. “I need to hear you’re sure you want this.”

She’d heard from Jack that he had a hard-on for her. Jack often mentioned it with him in the room, or shouted it from below engineering so he’d hear it echo up the stairs. It wasn’t a secret, but he assured her it was just a crush.

“When a woman punches me in the face for being an asshole, I tend to take notice,” he said.

Jack said, “You must notice a lot of women.”

“I won’t get unprofessional. I know you’re not in my league, Shepard.”

Kelly had said she wouldn’t want to be alone with him, but that was all she wanted. She loved sitting alone with him in starboard cargo while he told her extravagant stories and rushed her out of the room when he thought he talked too much. And he was her first recruit. The first person on her squad she really trusted. He wasn’t complicated. He wasn’t going to double-cross her. He didn’t give much of a shit about the job. He just knew he was getting paid, so he’d get the god damn job done.

He was transparent. She trusted him, maybe too fast and maybe too deep, but she couldn’t change how her gut felt.

So she confided in him, assuming he didn’t give enough of a shit about her to tell anyone, but she found his advice either sound or what she needed to hear to move on. She felt like she could be vulnerable around him, and he offered his own vulnerability back to her. He became a fixture in her life, and she realized she wasn’t scared of dying on the mission, she was scared of surviving and watching him move onto the next job.

His good eye watched hers carefully. Could he see through her? Could he see her selfish fears bubbling beneath the surface?

“Zaeed, I want you,” she said.

The corner of his lip raised, almost smiling, but he looked tired. “You’re sure? I’m a god damn mess.”

Laughing, she slid her hands up his tank top before leaning upwards. “What makes you think I’m not a god damn mess?”

He leaned down with his thumbs running along her sharp cheekbones. “You’ve made your point Shepard,” he said, nuzzling her. “If you’re interested in me, you must be a god damn mess too.”

Against his lips, she asked, “Then why are you the only thing that feels right about all of this?”

He kissed her - hard. She breathed him in as he kissed her deeper, prying open her mouth with his own. Her hands explored his chest, dipping into every scar and twisting into his chest hair. He pinned her against the bed, breaking the kiss to peel off his tank top. He ground his groin against hers, and she moved her hips eagerly against him. She throbbed, eager to kiss him again, desperate to feel his stubble against her cheek. He hesitated for a moment, watching her eyes again. She brushed her lips against his. He traced his hands up her stomach before kissing where her jaw and neck met.

Exhaling, she curled her toes as he kissed down her neck. His hand gently cupped her breast as he kissed the dip between them. His other hand traced up the inside of her thigh. She leaned into his touch, biting her lower lip as his tongue swirled around her nipple. When she rubbed his back, he moved lower, kissing down her stomach.

“I guess you didn’t want to start slow,” she said.

“Oh, I’ll be slow, Shepard.”

He kissed her pelvis before spreading her legs and he rubbing the inside of her thighs. Nuzzling into her pubic hair, his tongue started with slow broad strokes. She hooked one leg around his back, and he kept her other leg pinned against the bed, keeping his pace slow and steady to carefully explore every fold.

He was definitely a sniper. Slow and precise. She tightly gripped the sheets as he kept his word. He licked and sucked, concentrating on the areas that made her breaths quicker. She wouldn’t groan yet. He increased the pace and smiled against her when her pants grew louder.

She unintentionally bucked against his mouth, and he finally swirled his tongue around her clit. Pressing a finger into her, he started a steady rhythm of flicking his tongue through the length of her pussy before teasing or sucking her clit. He was a soldier. He adapted and surprised.

Squirming under his touch, she gasped. He watched her as every quick touch sent her closer to the edge. Heat sat in her cheeks while aching pleasure shot through her. He smiled against her, curling his finger inside of her as he flicked his tongue against her clit. She groaned, and his pace increased with a new determination. He pressed a second finger into her. His tongue swirled quickly around her clit. He pumped his fingers into her. She squeezed her eyes shut, digging her heel into his back as spots appeared beneath her eyelids.

She bucked against his mouth as she came with a groan, and he eagerly continued his pace to help her finish. He licked and sucked until she panted limp against the bed. Smirking, he licked his fingers as he stood up and away from her. She watched him with a happy fog clouding her thoughts.

And he was still a merc. He wanted his payment for getting the job done. He stood up, his erection straining against his boxer-briefs. She wanted to hold it in her hands and feel it pulse in her grip. “Come here,” she said.

“You don’t have to do anything,” he said. “Sometimes I like leaving myself wanting more. The frustration just helps the build up.”

Well, maybe just part of him wanted his payment.

“You think you’ll need something to help with the build up?” she asked with a grin.

He laughed. “You got me there.”

“Come here,” she repeated.

His scarred face softened. “If it’s all the same to you Shepard, I just want the focus to be on you tonight.”

She smiled, the happy fog clinging to her. “Whatever you want.”

“No, whatever you want,” he said with a chuckle.

Again, she motioned for him. “Please just - just lay with me.”

He grinned. “Oh you want cuddling. You might not believe this Shepard, but I’m fucking good at cuddling. I love that shit.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to prove it to me, Massani.”

“With god damn pleasure.”

He hopped onto the bed and swept her up into his arms. Shepard laughed and he pulled up the sheets, tucking them both carefully into them. He pulled her against him, nuzzling into the back of her neck. He curled around her, coiling his arms around her chest. She hugged his arms against her, and she felt his smile against her. He simply breathed her in, and she rubbed her foot against his ankle.

His chest rose and fell against her back. She tried to only think of fighting with Zaeed at her side. Success meant completion, but they still had a long battle before them. She told herself they had time. She carefully felt the scars and hair on his arms before hugging them against her tighter. A content, comfortable silence knitted them together.

They counted the other’s breaths until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> • [Original Fics & Ao3 Blog](http://www.notamaincharacter.com/) •


End file.
